Her Protector
by CrimsonxShadows
Summary: A Haunting Ground fanfic for Sapphire the Legendary Child. Sapphire longs for happiness. Lorenzo longs for her body and soul.


Her Protector

It was the perfect day for a walk. The dark clouds and thick fog had for once dissipated, and thin rays of sunlight warmed the dead terrain of Belli Castle. While the grounds were far from bustling with life, the presence of sunshine lessened the weight of depression that always hung in the air. The gardens, usually gloomy and congested with the stench of rotten earth, were airy and sweet-smelling.

Perhaps it was the breeze, or the way the light brought attention to the flowers, but Sapphire Belli found herself inhaling the earthy perfume. She hummed to herself as she appreciated the unnatural weather, and the gentle melody floated along the cool breeze. The change in weather had been just what she needed, just what she'd craved, in order to keep herself from going mad.

Conditions within Belli Castle had taken a turn for the worst, and Sapphire called living a task of survival. Lorenzo, her only true means of happiness in the dreary place, seemed to be keeping aloof from her. Daniella's tantrums grew steadily more manic, and all of her fits had been within arms' reach of Sapphire. Debilitas had come down with an illness and, while always repentant, roughed her up more than she could handle. To make matters worse, Sarah, her sister, had been quarreling with Ricardo; because of this, he'd been taking his fury out on her more frequently. Just the mere thought of his beatings made her remaining bruises pulse with fear.

Had Lorenzo been around to see the degree in which she was being treated, he'd have put his foot down immediately. Her Master had always been there to protect her, to smile and tell her to keep up the good work. And he never forgot to look her over in an almost lascivious manner.

But he wasn't there, and her treatment had become almost unbearable. Her bottom lip still stung from Daniella's favorite shard of glass, and her entire body ached with the combination of Ricardo's beatings and her workload.

Sapphire fingered the soft petals of the rose that sat in her palm, and the troubles that had been dragging at her consciousness lifted. Brannagh's cold nose slipped against her knee, and she scratched the spot he so loved between his ears. Of course, she'd never been able to make it without her little protector. Without him, Sapphire knew that she'd have been dead a long time ago.

"Shirking your duties again, _Slave_?" Ricardo sneered.

Looking up, she found him tugging on the handle of his gun. Sapphire's gaze swiftly descended to the hard dirt beneath her feet. "No, Mister Ricardo," she whispered. "I've finished my tasks for the morning. I thought I could go out and get some fresh air."

Ricardo's boots thumped against the ground as she heard him approach her. The hem of his dirty cape swished in her vision. "You're _never _finished with duties at this castle. There's always something to do."

She said nothing, the rose petals tearing within her clenched fists. Fear gripped her in an iron chain.

His large, calloused hand grabbed at her hair, and Sapphire let out a yelp as he yanked her head back. "You will look at me when I'm addressing you!" he roared.

Tears stung her eyes. "But-but—"

Pain erupted through her as Ricardo's palm lashed across her face. Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek, and blood spilled from the soft flesh. Ricardo laughed and slapped her again, his ring cracking against her cheekbone. She grasped at her face fearfully, and Ricardo's sadistic grin disappeared.

"Who told you that you could pick our flowers?" he demanded.

Sapphire prepared herself for the blows, knowing that there was no right answer. "No one, Sir," she bit out.

Ricardo tugged the rose from her fingers, and Sapphire let out a small gasp of pain as the thorns sliced through her palm. He crushed the flower with the heel of his boot before he spat on the ground. Sapphire nursed her bruised cheek tenderly, her throat aching with tortured sadness. Brannagh's fierce growl broke the silence, and Sapphire closed her eyes. The poor creature didn't understand that his actions cost her more pain.

Pulling her up from the stone bench, Ricardo threw her back down onto the earth. "It's time to put you in your place!" he snarled. Pouncing on Sapphire's hunched form, Ricardo beat and pounded her mercilessly. "Azoth," he growled," "Azoth."

Sapphire wept with pain as his fists made contact with her fragile body. Blood trickled from her nose and splashed onto the dirt; the cracked ground drank up her pain eagerly, growing full and ready for more. Her ears roared with the sounds of her sorrow and Ricardo's grunts, and Brannagh's harsh barking burst through the noise.

"Azoth!" Ricardo pinned her down beneath him, and Sapphire let out a terrified cry as she felt a hard lump rise within his breeches. His rough hands ripped at her skirts, his nails scratching at the skin of her legs. "Maybe bearing a child will put you down!"

Fighting wildly, Sapphire screamed and kicked at the monster above her. As he leaned down to kiss her, she smelled the alcohol on his breath. Oh God, she thought. This really was about to happen. Her virginity, her innocence, was to be stolen by this foul creature of sadistic pleasure.

Ricardo let out a yell as Brannagh sank his teeth into flesh. Blood dripped onto Sapphire's face, and she could hear his cloak being ripped at Brannagh's attacks. Her dog snarled wildly, his fierce gaze burning with hatred and determination. Ricardo rolled away from her and struggled with the canine, and Sapphire realized she no longer was the center of his attention.

She stumbled up and limped away, her bare feet catching on her ripped dress. Sweat burned her eyes, and blackness swirled in her vision as panic slammed through her. Sapphire urged herself forward, knowing that somewhere, anywhere, was safer than being in Ricardo's vicinity.

A high pitched yelp broke through the bushes, and Sapphire paused only for a moment. "Brannagh!" she screamed. But there was no time to save him. There was no time to save herself. Sapphire took off running again, her breath ragged and chest aching.

Heavy footsteps pounded behind her, and she pushed through her last burst of speed. A sharp rock sliced through her heel, but Sapphire limped forward, knowing that her life depended on her escape. Ricardo let out a loud bellow behind her, and Sapphire shrieked as he knocked her to the ground.

His fist smashed against her head, and Sapphire felt her temple bust as his ring collided with the vein. Blood gushed down her face, but she could do nothing to fight him off. A single moan of pain slipped from her throat. Dazed, she lay helplessly beneath Ricardo, who'd risen up to release himself from his pants.

"How dare you?" a low voice growled.

Ricardo froze, and Sapphire gurgled with hysterics. Lorenzo's fury blasted from him in waves, and Ricardo leapt away from her. Burning hatred passed over Sapphire's body and collided with her attacker, and he collapsed in agony. Lorenzo glided toward his writhing body, and he knelt down to grab Ricardo's throat.

"Get off of my property," he snarled, "until you can think of a suitable apology for Sapphire. _Never _touch a woman in such a way again."

Ricardo wheezed a reply, and Lorenzo threw him into the air like a rag doll. Sapphire watched with tears in her eyes, and weakness flooded through her. Lorenzo turned to her, and pity and worry shined in his gaze. Blackness threatened to overtake her.

"You're safe now Azoth," he murmured as he picked her up. "And you're all mine."

XXXX

Sapphire awoke in a large bed of satin. Her whole body hurt, and she found it hard to breathe. A familiar, dominating presence filled the room, and gingerly, she turned her head. Lorenzo paced the room shirtless, and she could feel the worried aura he was sending out. Sapphire blushed as she watched his muscles ripple with each movement, and Lorenzo paused and spun around.

He'd crossed the room in three strides. "How are you feeling?" he inquired. Lorenzo leaned over her to touch her temple gently, and his long hair slipped across her cheek.

"Sore. And foolish," she stamped out. "I'm sorry, Mister Lorenzo! I just wanted to take a break!" Ashamed, Sapphire burst into tears. She turned away from his spicy scent, burying her face within the pillows beside her.

Lorenzo grunted and sat down onto the bed. "Enough, Sapphire. I will not tolerate self pity. It wasn't your fault, and the deed is done."

Inside, she wept. How could he be so heartless, after he'd nursed her back to consciousness? Didn't he understand the trauma she'd just undergone? Sniffling, she looked away.

"The swelling has gone down," he said, his tone neutral. "You should be able to work again in a few days' time. Ricardo will not bother you, nor will Daniella or Debilitas."

"Yes Sir," she mumbled. "Thank you."

Lorenzo stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

XXXX

Sapphire returned to her chores almost immediately, but not because of Lorenzo's orders. She knew that she spend her days doing nothing, her mind would wander. With all the bottled up emotions threatening to spill over any minute, reflecting upon past events wouldn't bode well for her.

As she dusted the tables of the vast library, Sapphire thought of her Master. Why had Lorenzo treated her so harshly in comparison to their other interactions? Where had he been for so long? Why hadn't he been more understanding?

The sound of a book dropping caught her attention, and Sapphire turned around. Lorenzo stared at her with an emotion that was unrecognizable, and her heart jumped. How long had he been standing there? Sapphire looked away as a blush crept along her cheeks.

"I seem to have dropped my book," he murmured. "Would you please get it for me?"

Sapphire bent down to retrieve it. When she straightened, she found Lorenzo inches from her face, his blue eyes boring into her own. She stood motionless, breathless, blushing furiously. Lorenzo smirked as he plucked the book from her grasp, and with his captivating gaze and his body he trapped her against the shelf.

"Thank you, Sapphire."

"You're welcome," she gasped. Sapphire attempted to push past him, but Lorenzo stopped her.

He leaned down and brushed his cheek along her temple, his rough stubble scratching her skin lightly. "Ricardo shouldn't have touched you," he growled. "He knows how jealous I get."

Sapphire's innocence mixed with confusion, and she blushed all the more. "I don't understand."

As his nose brushed her shoulder, Lorenzo let out a quiet groan. "Azoth," he hissed quietly. "I know of your compassion for me. I know you desire me."

Embarrassed, she shook her head. "Please, I don't…"

"I saved your life, your innocence," he broke in. "And in return, I want you."

Sapphire's bewilderment grew. "I am yours, Lorenzo. I'm your servant."

Lorenzo let out a soft growl, and he shook his mane of hair. "I want _you_ in repayment. Your innocence, your body, your Azoth." His lips tickled her earlobe, the heat of his breath making her hair stand on end. "Just say yes. Say yes, and I'll make your every desire come to life."

Understanding donned on her, and Sapphire grew shy, ashamed. He wanted her as Ricardo wanted her, only his method was far more seductive. She knew that she had to obey her Master, but she refused to degrade herself to this. Sapphire shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo. Whatever you believe I want to do, I cannot." Sapphire made to duck under his arm and leave the room, but his hand tugged her back.

"I don't think so, Sapphire."

Fear shook her. "Are you going to rape me?" she whispered, her lips trembling.

Lorenzo shook his head. His blue gaze enraptured her, and his cheeks were flushed with desire. "Azoth." Bending his head, Lorenzo took what had been Sapphire's first true kiss.

Her knees buckled with the intensity of his kiss. Never had she been held by a man, held close to his muscled body and cradled with his hands. Lorenzo swept her up in his arms and crushed her fragile body against him, and with a groan he tasted her with his tongue. Sapphire gasped at his bold actions, and she nearly fainted when his tongue swept into her mouth.

Lorenzo had wanted to claim her as his own since the moment he'd met her. Sapphire's innocence was too appealing, so addictive. He wanted to corrupt her, to show her what it meant to be wicked. Ricardo had wanted her too, he'd seen it. But he forbade him to touch her, forbade him to take her Azoth. Lorenzo had marked her. _He _would fuck her, be the first man to ever push between her thighs and make her scream. _He _would be the one to own her Azoth, to make her insides burn with his seed.

And now he would have her. An unwelcome advance had seen to that, and Lorenzo could no longer wait to mark his territory. Sapphire Belli was his. And if she didn't want to admit that she desired him too, he'd just have to force her to admit it. Make her admit what she really wanted.

Sapphire clutched his shirt nervously, unaware of the maddening force that drove Lorenzo. She did want him, however inexperience she might be, and she wanted him to shower her with affection—all kinds of affection.

Her cheeks reddened as his lips attacked her neck, and Sapphire moaned quietly. Lorenzo's hands had slid down to brazenly cup her bottom, and it was then that Sapphire felt the bulge of his manhood through his clothes. But unlike Ricardo, she welcomed the feeling. It sent a pang through her, a swift jolt of raw desire that made her clutch at his biceps. She heard Lorenzo curse through his teeth, and he lifted her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pure sensation sent her mind reeling. She'd imagined wicked things, but the fantasy had never lived up to the experience. Already, Sapphire could feel her core was throbbing and moist with desire. The rough materials that brushed against her sensitive flesh drove her wild with need, and Sapphire only dazedly heard herself begging for more.

Lorenzo sank to the floor and took her with him, setting her flat on her back. The Azoth was all his now, and they'd crossed the point of no return long ago. Eagerly, he tugged her skirt up around her hips and pulled the top down, exposing both her small breasts and moist secrets. He saw the shyness in her eyes, and Lorenzo panted across her chest gently.

"Azoth," he breathed, "beautiful." Lorenzo swiped his tongue along one hardened peak of her nipple, and he savored the little breathy gasp he pulled from her. "All mine." Lorenzo watched as Sapphire gave in to her desire, and as her eyes closed, he slipped a finger within her body.

Sapphire gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling ecstasy and embarrassed at the same time. She lifted her hips as his finger slid in and out of her body, his thumb caressing a spot of pure pleasure she never knew she had. Sapphire let out a moan and called his name weakly, and she bit her lip in amazement as a second finger joined the first.

"Wet for me," he growled. "No one else." His cock hardened again at the thought of her hot, tight walls. If this was what it felt like around his fingers, what would she feel around him?

Need and fervency ripped through Sapphire, and she let out a quiet whimper as she sought unexplored heights. Lorenzo gladly obliged to her pleasure, adding another finger into her body. He gritted his teeth as her little body writhed beneath his, and Lorenzo pumped his fingers again and again.

Sapphire let out a strangled cry as she felt herself explode, letting the sensation burn through her like a thousand suns. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, and she surrendered to the raw heat of it. As her body rippled around his fingers, she knew that this feeling could only be made by him, and that she'd let him do such things to her forever.

Lorenzo made quick work of her and fumbled with his pants. He was so damn hard that the material brushing his cock nearly sent him over the edge. Never taking his gaze from her face, Lorenzo knelt between her legs and panted harshly.

"This will hurt," he bit out. It was the only thing he could say before he slammed into her.

Sapphire yelped and cried at the pain of her body ripping. She stayed motionless beneath him, her legs splayed open, as Lorenzo usurped every tight inch of her body. She liked the feeling, being stretched, whole, with him inside her.

"Azoth!" he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

And then he began moving! The pain dulled to a throb, and ecstasy overtook her. Lorenzo pumped in and out of her swiftly, his hips slapping against hers. Sweat mingled against their skin, and Sapphire's quiet cries and Lorenzo's loud grunts echoed against each other.

With a wretched sob, Sapphire clutched at his back as she came again, her body squeezing him tightly. Lorenzo let out a yell at the feel of her muscles contracting around him, and with one last pump of his hips, he exploded. His hot seed spurted against her trembling insides, and Lorenzo remained frozen in place as he burned his mark into her.

"Mine," he gasped, the groan dragging on as he finished taking his pleasure. He held her tight against his body, remained one with her. "Azoth."

Sapphire lay quietly in his arms, too overwhelmed to speak. All she knew was that he was her protector, her lover, and her keeper of Azoth.


End file.
